Harry Potter vs The World
by fredrickdragon23
Summary: Harry Potter and his compatriots will fight anyone who I think of. One shot for now.


Disclaimer : JKR owns everything I make no money.

Author Note : May be more, I dunno.

Thor the god of thunder stood on the battlefield his hammer held with a firm grip. Three wizards stood around him each with an assortment of minor injuries they were Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. A temporary truce had been made to fight the being in front of them.

Voldemort struck first his wand spun in his hands as curse after curse slipped out in what could be seen as constant stream of dark magic. It struck the God with no effect on him a shield of some mysterious magic protected him from. With a flick of his hammer a blast of concentrated wind struck the dark lord sending him smashing into the ruins of the town. His body hit the ground with a shake he was hurt for the next while.

Thor started to approach the downed wizard to be struck by multiple arrows each appearing out of rubble. Dumbledore swung his wand towards the ground as chains sprung out of the dirt each launched at the god with the speed of bullets only to be stopped by the protection that surrounded him. As quick as the chains had struck a bolt of lightning shot from Thor smashing into the magical defense Harry had been layering to the surrounding area. Cracks forming on the formidable defense.

Three hulking stone golems each appeared from the air, eleven feet tall they toward over the god. The whim of their creator Dumbledore was at work, as they smashed into the protection of Thor with resounding noise. It only took one hit from the God. The Legs of the stone golems were gone, replaced by the rubble that Mjolnir had created. There arms swung with determination any attempt to destroy the God in front. It was futile.

The boulder sized head rolled slowly towards the men.

"Harry I need two minutes." Dumbledore whispered with urgency as he head to the downed form of Voldemort.

Harry knew from the moment his eyes looked with the beast it would be the hardest two minutes of his life. He quickly threw off his glasses and started to use his reinforcement magic. This magic was incredible taxing on the human body but more so on the soul which had to be infused with magic, however the effects allowed for impossible feats unachievable elsewhere. Physically when he was in this form his body could technically reach near infinite speed and strength but there was only so much that his magic and he could physically handle. He also had to balance what he wanted most at the moment right now that was strength speed and healing. This was his only way of being able to physically get through the shield, due to the soul magic aspect of reinforcement.

His wand was secured back in its holster. He sprinted forward his speed at over hundred miles an hour, with fist clenched it went smashing towards the gods face to be intersected by a raised hand. Blow after blow fists rained down on the god only to be stopped inches away. The force of the punches each slowly pushing the god backward never hitting his body.

Finally a punch hit the god's hand that gripped the hammer, it's crash as it touched the ground was music to Harry's ears. The second punch was the launched to be narrowly avoided by the god, for him to smash directly on the elbow bending the arm backwards. Harry quickly retreated a few steps for his arm to crack back into place the bones snapping as the magic drained from him .

Thor having gone long enough without an attack moved towards Harry. Each fist that hit the boy who lived was covered with a sickly purple lightning. Burning and breaking his body, for it to be healed. By the end Harry was not looking to bad for being pounded by a God.Then the god would go back to the same attack with the smell outcome. Finally Harry saw the opening he had been looking for, asThor used the same pattern as always Harry drove his hand straight through a gap hitting the god with his full force. His body landed 50 meters away with a thud. The god did not move.

Dumbledore and Voldemort who had been chanting for the duration of what seemed like a lifetime stopped quite suddenly, as the the crystal that lay in front shuddered. A purple hook launch outwards grabbing onto the gods prone form and his weapon that lay away from. It slowly dragged them towards the crystal, as soon as they made contact they seemed to vanish. Harry hoped it was somewhere far away.

With the threat gone Harry released the reinforcement, his body lurched towards the ground as he remembered the final disadvantage of his magic. You always fall unconscious.


End file.
